


it's something we do

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Actor AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hongbin hates attending award shows





	it's something we do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

The press never asks them about their dates on the red carpet anymore, interested in juicier rumors about other people. Hongbin is grateful, if only because he knows that one of these days Hakyeon was just going to go and _say it_ out of frustration.

“What are you thinking about?” Hakyeon appears by his side, having just arrived, just as scheduled, on their second car. _Speaking of the devil_. His tie looks a little crooked, just this side of worse than it did at home, and he reaches out to make it right.

“How much I hate that I had to leave my game to come to this,” he says when he’s done, ignoring the knowing smile Hakyeon is directing at him. “We already know who the winners are, and _they_ wouldn’t mind if we had stayed at home.” 

Hakyeon looks alarmed for half a second, looking around, before glaring at him for saying that outloud. If he didn’t know better, Hongbin would think he just imagined that, as the next moment his face is back to normal, even smiling and waving at someone he spots far away. Hongbin has almost forgotten about the conversation, about to turn around and enter the venue, when Hakyeon gets close enough to whisper.

“We don’t come here for the winners,” he says, and sneaks a hand under his jacket, just like he has done thousands of times, making Hongbin stay very, very still, “it’s just that you look so so well in these suits that I’d do _anything_ to get you in… and out of them.”


End file.
